Mabel Turns the Tables
Mabel Turns the Tables is the 62nd episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Mabel is staring in a new TV show, called "What's My Fortune?" In this program, Cappies are to pick six random cards, then Mabel picks a card and tells the audience whoever chose the cards she picked will have bad luck. Her prophecies get real with a little help; however, doom may be coming to Dream Land again. Episode Summary The episode starts at Sir Ebrum's house, where he, his family, and Kirby, is watching Channel DDD while eating ice cream. Escargoon announces a new program, which the family at first figures it will be about King Dedede like most of the other programs. This is proven false as Escargoon and King Dedede introduce the program to be "What's My Fortune?" starring Mabel the fortune teller. Mabel begins gazing into her crystal ball, then the ball projects six cards onto the whiteboard. King Dedede tells the audience to pick a card that comes into their heads. Sir Ebrum chooses the cloud, Lady Like chooses the ring, Tuff chooses the candy, Tiff chooses the flower without pleasure, and Kirby's choice is unknown due to his poyo language. Then, Escargoon and Dedede ask Mabel who is in bad luck. Mabel announces that whoever chose the cloud card shall watch for danger coming from the sky, and is advised to cover their head. Sir Ebrum doesn't believe it, until Kirby's spoon suddenly slips out of his hand, and drops onto Sir Ebrum's head. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like become superstitious, while the children are puzzled about what just happened. The next day, every adult in Cappy Town start talking about Mabel's fortune. Mayor Len Blustergas tells Melman and Chief Bookem that a crab apple hit him in the head because he chose the cloud card. Chef Kawasaki, Gus, and Gengu don't believe in Mabel's fortune coming true. Tuff and his friends overhear this and plan on making Mabel's fortunes come true. Samo, overhearing Tuff's plan, invites the children to his bar to discuss it. Honey fears that she and the children will get into trouble, but Samo tells her that he will take responsibility. She then asks why Samo agrees to let the children proceed with the plan. Samo turns around and only tells her that he has his own reason. Later, Professor Curio is watching "What's My Fortune?" on Channel DDD. He chooses the stone card, and Mabel tells that the one who chose it must not leave their house, otherwise they will be close to death. Curio is afraid that it may be true, but since he needs to do an archaeological dig schedule today, he decides to leave his house either way. Then, once Curio closes the doors, Tuff and his friends begin their plot on making the fortune come true. Tuff throws a banana peel, and Curio accidentally slips on it. Then, Kirby, Honey, and Spikehead push a barrel towards Curio, leaving Curio rolling on the barrel until Mayor Len Blustergas hits him and sends Curio back home. The mayor sends Curio to Yabui's clinic. Dr. Yabui tells the mayor that it was a close call, and Curio regrets not listening to Mabel. Then at the police station, Chief Bookem is watching Mabel's show. He nearly chooses the fish and takes the key card instead. Mabel says that the one who chose the key card will make a grave mistake. Soon, the chief realizes that Doron has escaped from the prison. After Escargoon announces the chief's mistake onto the news, Chief Bookem is stuck in his own prison. Switching to Kawasaki's restaurant scene, Chef Kawasaki chooses the fish card. Mabel tells that the one who chose the fish card must avoid the ocean at all cost because there is danger in the water. But Kawasaki has to do some fishing, so he decides not to be superstitious. Soon, once Kawasaki's fishing hook is swung backward, Tuff gets a grip on it and hooks a watermelon. Once Kawasaki swings his fishing rod forward, the watermelon hits Kawasaki from behind and pushes him into the water. Kirby, due to his love on watermelons, chases the melon and inhales it, along with Kawasaki, out of the water. Little did Kirby know, Tiff witnesses this incident. Chef Kawasaki, who is now covered in bandages, tells everyone in Cappy Town what happened to him. Everyone starts to become superstitious, just as Samo and the children planned. King Dedede and Escargoon decide to try their own luck. At the studio, Escargoon chooses the apple card, then asks Mabel his fortune. Mabel says that he will be struck by lightning. King Dedede also doesn't believe the fortune, due to fact that they're in a studio. That is until Kirby drops the spotlights and causes a short circuit, which matches the metaphor of a lightning strike. King Dedede later can be seen on his sick bed, with Escargoon telling the audience on TV that he too has become a believer. Samo and the children are overjoyed as the plan was a success, but the joy comes to an end when Tiff busts into Samo's bar and scolds Samo. Tiff takes Samo to the bridge to talk about why Samo is doing what he's been doing. Samo tells Tiff that he wants to improve Mabel's reputation and make her happy. Tiff then takes him to Mabel so Samo can tell Mabel the truth. Mabel then tells them that she figured something was strange about her fortunes since it's not often that her silly predictions come true. Samo then tells Mabel that he's deciding to carry on with the plan for a little longer because he likes it when the Cappies take Mabel as the treasure of Cappy Town. Suddenly, a big fuss is heard outside Mabel's tent. Everyone in Cappy Town, including Sir Ebrum and Lady Like, wants to know their future from Mabel. Then Dedede arrives and kidnaps Mabel, announcing her as the new prime minister, much to Sir Ebrum's dismay as he gets fired. Tiff and Kirby begin to feel suspicious about Dedede. At dawn, Mabel sends a wooden helicopter toy to wake up Kirby. Once Kirby wakes up, Mabel tells Kirby that she has an idea. The scene changes to Channel DDD, where Mabel is making her appearance in a special edition of "What's My Fortune?" Just for giggles, Escargoon and King Dedede decide to ask "The Great Prophetess Mabel" on how to run Dream Land. The king starts by asking if it would be a good idea to clear out the Whispy Woods Forest to make a golf course. Mabel tells the king that her crystal ball says he should do so. Tiff and Tuff, who are watching TV at Samo's bar, are surprised to hear it. The king then asks about raising taxes. Mabel tells that her crystal ball suggests raising the taxes high. Samo begins to suspect Mabel, then suddenly Mabel says that the king's plans will not matter, puzzling Dedede and Escargoon. Mabel says that very soon, the entire planet will be no more, as Dream Land will be swallowed by the sea. Seeing that Dedede and Escargoon doubt her prediction, she recalls her prediction of the asteroid from Prediction Predicament. Dedede remembers that Mabel predicted that he would be burned by the asteroid, and the prediction came true. Everyone in Cappy Town panic and decide to follow Mabel to the shore. Mabel then tells the Cappies that she shall part the ocean for them to cross. She hits her staff onto the ground and spreads her arms aside, then suddenly a whirlpool forms on the sea, and the ocean splits into two. Tiff, Tuff, Iro, Spikehead, Honey, and Samo arrive to witness the miracle. Tokkori flies to Tiff and notices that Kirby isn't with her. Tiff starts to worry that Kirby isn't around. Soon, Mabel begins to speak the truth to the Cappies, as she did not expect them to be so naive and follow her to the shore. Samo is also surprised because of the miracle that Mable just performed. Mable then throws her staff into the sky and reveals the secret of the miracle, which happens to be Tornado Kirby. Escargoon is mad because the royal golf course is a bust. Dedede is about to whack Mabel with his mallet, but Kirby sends him and Escargoon fly to the air. Changes in the dub *When Channel DDD is shown, the words and the depiction "Great King Dedede's Brunch" was airbrushed out. *The cards Mabel show have a faint white background to all of them. The English dub shows a pink background for these cards to show detail. *The scene where they show Spikehead and Honey's mom talking to each other was removed from the dub due to time restraints. *The kanji on the lantern in Chef Kawasaki's restaurant was airbrushed out. *One of the cards Mabel shows is a bottle and a cup filled with wine. The wine in the cup was airbrushed out due to alcoholic references. **Chief Bookem's first choice is also changed to fish instead of wine. *The kanji on one of the pictures in Chef Kawasaki's restaurant was airbrushed out. *The card that shows the book had different colors to it. The sides of the book are red in the Japanese version but are blue in the English dub. *The scene where they show Chief Bookem looking at the TV after King Dedede and Escargoon get electrocuted was removed from the dub. Trivia *The part where Mabel makes a path across the sea is a reference to the Bible; the part where Moses makes a path across the sea to free the Israelites from the pharaoh. *It was never shown what Kirby actually inhaled to get the Tornado ability in this episode. Although it stands to reason it was the helicopter Mabel used to wake Kirby up. *When Tornado Kirby flies down to reveal himself, he says "Hello." in his poyo language. *Ironically, if more than one Cappy choose the bad luck card, Samo's plan would be proven a failure, as only one of them gets a bad luck created by Kirby, Tuff, Iro, Spikehead, and Honey.